The present invention relates in general to user input devices for controlling computers, and in particular to a user input device with a vertical grip and a scroll wheel.
Among the most popular types of computer games are games known as first-person shooters. Such games vary substantially in details, but they all provide a display that depicts a scene from the perspective of a gun-wielding character. The user maneuvers the character through the scene and scores points by shooting enemies of various sorts. Such games are often played on a conventional computer, and the user controls the character using the computer keyboard and mouse. For instance, pressing the left mouse button fires a shot, moving the mouse aims the gun, and pressing designated keys on the keyboard moves the character around in the scene.
Computer mice have numerous limitations when used as game controllers. For example, the horizontal hand position required when operating a mouse can create stress on the wrist, leading to discomfort and possible repetitive stress injury. In addition, moving the mouse generally involves motion of the entire arm, making it difficult to precisely control the motion. Further, mice are usually equipped with a scroll wheel positioned between the left and right mouse buttons, and many games support using the scroll wheel for user input. The scroll wheel is typically operated by a curling or uncurling finger motion that can also increase stress on the hand. In addition, using a mouse does not replicate the feel of using a gun, which creates distance between the user's perception and the virtual world of the game.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved game control device that provides the user an improved gaming experience.